Unbreakable Bonds Between Us
by mod-soul64
Summary: The red threads will always keep us tied together, forever, because we will always love each other. Even though the JDrama is over, life still goes on! Takes place in the teens' last year of high school, ships Atsushi/Mei, Mitsu/Mia, and Natsu/Yuri. Fic on permanent hiatus.


**Well, I just finished watching the J-Drama a couple of days ago, and I swear, I just had to start a fanfiction about this wonderul series. That, and having Mizobata Junpei as my desktop wallpaper helped. 3 Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Takemiya Mei paused in the middle of the walk on her way home from school, watching the sakura petals dance in the wind.

She sighed happily as she clutched her bag; she'd survived the first day of her last year of high school. Well, her main happiness was that Mia was in her class once again. They had been in the same class together since when they first met in junior high; there must be some sort of red thread that tied the two friends together.

Mei was suddenly distracted by the ring of her cellphone; someone was calling.

"Hello?"

~*~

The door of the Firehouse Restaurant flew open, a blur of a schoolgirl bursting through the entry as fast as she could. At least, that's how Koota saw it.

"Eh!? Ah! Mei-chan!"

"Afternoon, Koota-san!"

"Mei!!"

She turned to see a mass of students standing up at a table, waving frantically at her.

"Hey everyone! It seems like it's been forever!"

"We've all been pretty busy, haven't we?"

"I guess you're right," replied Mei as she settled into a chair beside her boyfriend.

"Hi Mei," greeted Atsushi with something along the lines of a shy smile.

"Oi, A-kun, what's with that face? Ah! You were planning to take Mei somewhere, weren't you? You sly dog!"

"Eh? No, we wer-"

"Yeah, actually, I was going to take Mei somewhere. Geez Mitsu, you've ruined my day!" Atsushi teased sarcastically at the ever-hyper Mitsu, giving him a friendly jab across the table.

"But enough about A-kun and Mei! Let's go to the young parents, Yuriiiiiii and Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!"

"Very funny, Mitsu. You should be a game show host someday. Well, for me, I'm nervous about my daughter left at home with a babysitter I just met."

"Don't worry Natsu; she's a friend of my mother."

"Ah, Natsu, you never seemed the type to be such an over-protective father…"

"W-Well…"

"Natsu…worried about daughter…not soccer….is the world coming to its end!?"

"Mitsu, be thankful you're my friend, I'd feel bad if I killed you."

"AAAAAAH! Yuri, make him stop!"

"Well Mitsu, it's your fault."

"B-B-But!"

Natsu laughed loudly as he gave his friend a punch in the arm.

"Enough about me and Yuri, Mitsu-baka. How about interviewing our dear Mia next to you?"

Mitsu turned towards the friend that sat to his right.

"So, Mia, what's happening with you these days?"

"You would know."

"Eh? Really? I would?"

"Well, obviously, we _are_ going out."

The other four teens at the table nearly choked on their drinks, turning simultaneously to stare wide-eyed at the couple."

"Eh!?!"

"Geez, Mia, you're so blunt," whined Mitsu, wearing a pout.

"You guys are back together?!"

"Yes, Mei! We're bound together by the red thread of destiny, just like A-kun and you and Natsu and Yuri!"

"Wow…Mia, why didn't you tell me at school?"

"Mitsu and I wanted it to be a surprise. Since, y'know, to scare you guys. You should've seen your faces!"

"I guess you two really are destined…when you act like that…"

"Eh?! A-kun, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Don't worry, it's a compliment."

~*~

The group of friends continued their conversation on for another hour or so until they had to go home to do school-work.

"Bye guys! Let's meet up again next week!"

"Sure thing!"

Mei and Atsushi laughed as he walked her home, reflecting on the earlier events of the day.

"So, A-kun, is your mother getting better?"

"Yeah, and quickly too. She hasn't tried to break out of the rehab center yet."

"Thank goodness!"

"But, Mei, it's all thanks to you, that's why she's doing so well. You've inspired her to try her hardest to get her life back on track."

"Mm-mm. It's not just me, it's you as well. She wants to be there for her son instead of having to be away from him all the time."

"I guess so. Well, see you tomorrow afternoon." He turned and started to walk away.

"Ah! A-kun!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing."

Atsushi laughed quietly, "You don't have to be so shy, Mei." He smiled and pulled her into a gentle embrace, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Mei."

"Bye-bye, A-kun!"

Mei smiled brightly, thanking Atsushi silently for the kiss as he walked away, silhouette lit by the radiant colors of the sunset.

* * *

**Woo, first chapter complete! Please review to share your thoughts on the chapter, and feel free to critique if you see it necessary. Or heck, review so we can obsess about _Akai Ito_ together! ;) 3**


End file.
